Earthbound Immortal Deck
Monsters Pick 3: 1. Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu 2. Earthbound Immortal Aslla Piscu 3. Earthbound Immortal Cusillu 4. Earthbound Immortal Chacu Challhua 5. Earthbound Immortal Uru 6. Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua 7. Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca Hundred - Eyed Dragon x1 Reptilanne Gorgon x 1 Dark Resonator x1 Any Dark tuner monster (chose any dark tuner monster) x1 Double Coston x2 Apocatequil x2 Fire Ant Ascator x2 Supay x2 Oracle of the Sun x2 Malefic Red Eyes B. Dragon x1 Red Eyes B. Dragon x1 Malefic Blue Eyes White Dragon x1 Blue Eyes White Dragon x1 Spell Mystic Plasma Zone x2 Terraforming x2 Field Barrier x1 Double Summon x1 Lightning Vortex Dark Core x2 Mausoleum of the Emperor x3 Trap Offerings to the Immortals x3 Earthbound wave x3 Birthright x1 Monster Reincarnation x1 Magic Cylinder x1 Mirror Force x1 Bottomless Trap Hole x1 Synchro Monsters Sun Dragon Inti x2 Moon Dragon Quilla x2 Black Rose Dragon x1 Flamvell Uruquiz x2 Comments. ---- How can you have 7 earthbound wave?! Only 21 Cards? Were you high when you made this page? WOW whats wrong with this???? this is terrible. i run an earthbound deck that could DESTROY this!!!! when i write down my cards ill fix this. because mine is alot better. and take out Wiraqocha Rasca. yes, he is an earthbound but he's useless. the cards in my deck are too important to use him. i work a 40 card deck. and everything in it is ment to get an earthbound out in 1 or 2 turns. and whats up with SPIDER WEB???? really? that card sucks for this kind of deck. the earthbounds are ment for a quick kill. 5 to 10 mins. tops. not 1 to 2 hours..... ---- My Earthbound deck is okay I guess Monsters: 22 Earthbound Immortal Uru x3 Relinquished Spider x1 Ground Spider x1 Shield Worm x1 Giant Rat x1 Regulus x2 Desert Protector x1 Spyder Spider x2 Spell Striker x1 4 Starred Ladybug of Doom x1 Level Eater x2 Fox Fire x1 Snipe Hunter x1 Turbo Booster x1 Chainsaw Insect x2 Man-Eater Bug x1 Spells: 12 Terraforming x1 Mystical Space Typhoon x1 Spider's Lair x1 Insect Neglect x1 Earthbound Whirlwind x1 Lightning Vortex x1 Spider Web x2 Field Barrier x1 Mausoleum of the Emporer x1 Earthbound Revival x1 Swords of Revealing Light x1 Traps: 10 Call of the Haunted x1 Dark Bribe x1 Compulsory Evacuation Device x1 Earthbound Wave x1 Spider Egg x1 Trap Hole x1 Roar of the Earthbound x2 Ulimate Offering x1 Sakuretsu Armor x1 This isn't my best deck so I can't put as many good cards into it, but its still okay. It's more like an insect deck. You can also add tuners and get out Anicent Fairy Dragon or put a Stardust Dragon in you extra deck and use Malefic Stardust Dragon , because it has some of the same requirement of Earthbounds as well as protecting you field spell. ___________________________________________________________________________________________ I just completely fixed this deck. I know this deck could win now. -A Wikia Contributor